Torchwood
by Trufreak89
Summary: A Series of GwenOwen Drabbles for each episode, one from Gwen's POV and the other from Owen's.  better summary inside
1. First Impressions

**Title: **First Impressions

**Summary: **First impressions last.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or anything related to Torchwood.

**Rating: **G

**A/N: **First of hopefully many Owen/Gwen drabbles. I'm planning to write a drabble about their relationship for each episode. First one's Owen and his view on episode one and the next will be Gwen's view.

Owen Harper watches the new girl as she walks around the Hub, taking in her surroundings. She has the same look that Tosh and Suzie both wore as they took in the sights on their first visit, he guesses he probably wore the same look of goofy awe and wonder, but only Jack would know. They've both seen people come and go over the years.

Watching the new girl, with her curves in all the right places and her eyes alight with passion and excitement he grins to himself. He wouldn't mind her sticking around for a while.


	2. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**Title: **The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**Summary: **Gwen meets the team.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or anything related to Torchwood.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Everything Changes'.

Sitting at her new desk Gwen looked around at the people she now worked with. Torchwood. Ianto, silent and dutiful, Toshiko, stoic and logic and their mysterious leader Captain Jack Harkness. Finally there was Owen, a boisterous and chauvinistic jack-the-lad.

He'd openly looked her up and down as she'd looked around the hub with Jack as her guide, his eyes raking over her body, a nod of approval when he thought she wasn't looking. She laughed, thankful she had her Rhys, kind and loving, dependable Rhys. She had no need for some self-proclaimed bad boy like Owen.


	3. A Taste of Things to Come

**Title: **A Taste Of Things to Come

**Summary: **Staring at the screen before him, Owen knows he's going to like his new co-worker.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or anything related to Torchwood.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Day One'.

Staring at the screen, Owen knows he's going to like his new co-worker. She pins the alien possessed woman to the cell wall and shoves her tongue down her throat. He enjoys the view for a few minutes before the others find out and spoil his fun.

Later, down in the cell he watches the woman as she tries to seduce him in to getting in the cage with her. He watches her lips as they move. All he can think of is the taste she still has on her lips. The taste of Gwen Cooper. And he wants it.


	4. Tension

**Title: **Tension

**Summary: **Owen learns why he shouldn't push Gwen,

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or anything related to Torchwood.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Everything Changes'.

Her first official day at Torchwood had not been going well. Owen insisted on calling her 'Newbie' or anything but her name, and she'd managed to mess up and release an alien that had killed several people. To top the day off she'd ended up snogging the poor girl who had been possessed.

Owen had made the mistake of pissing her off. It would be his last. She'd flipped and pinned him against the wall he'd been leaning on. Gripping his shirt tightly she was close to growling as she let out her pent up confusion anger on him. He'd been irritated by the outburst, yet he'd been suppressing a grin the whole time. Underneath Gwen suspected he'd enjoyed it. Bloody pervert.


	5. Looks

**Title: **Looks

**Summary: **I would never hurt a woman. Gwen needs to know that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or anything related to Torchwood.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Ghost Machine'. Owen's POV

Since she put those two parts of alien tech together she's been different around him. Looking at him with a disturbed and haunted look. Harris said it showed him his death. If that's what Gwen saw then why is she looking at me like she does? When she thinks no one's looking, looking at me like I'm about to snap.

Maybe I am. I can still here Lizzie, and Ed Morgan, under the bridge; her cries for help... I may be a chauvinistic pig sometimes but I would never hurt a woman. Gwen needs to know that.


	6. A Trouble Shared

**Title: **A trouble shared

**Summary: **They'd both been responsible for Ed Morgan's death.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or anything related to Torchwood.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Ghost Machine'.

They'd killed a man. She and Owen. He'd taken the knife and handed it to her, trying to make the situation safer, but it had gone wrong. Ed Morgan had lurched forward, impaling himself on the knife.

She'd thought it was Owen who would kill him, but it had been them both. Sitting in the SUV as he stops outside her flat she realises she knows very little about Owen, yet she had believed that he could murder someone. Pausing before opening the door she smiles hesitantly. "If you ever need to talk…a problem share and all that. Well, 'night."


	7. A Dead Man's Last

**Title: **A Dead Man's Last

**Summary: **If Owen's going to die he's going to go out a happy man.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or anything related to Torchwood.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Cyber Woman'.

Life was so unfair sometimes. Gwen cooper straddling him, bent over from the lack of space and panting in fear. He watched her chest rise and fall and held in a groan as she fidgeted, her jean clad thighs brushing against him. Any other time he'd be ecstatic, but with a cyber-woman after them fate was being a real bitch.

"What do we do now?" She whispers. He's about to die and he knows exactly what to do. He crushes her lips to his; if he's going to die he's getting his taste. She doesn't object for long.


	8. Aftertaste

**Title: **Aftertaste

**Summary: **Gwen deals with her and Owen's kiss. Rhys is oblivious.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the show or anything related to Torchwood.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Cyber Woman'.

Rhys sighs as he looks at his alarm clock, flashing one-forty-five AM. "Gwen?" Her head appears at the bedroom door, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Yeph?" She asks, continuing to scrub her teeth, her tongue and her entire mouth.

"You're in late." He grumbles. Gwen pulls out the toothbrush to make her excuses when she realises he's asleep. Typical. "_Owen_ wouldn't fall asleep." She mumbles. Her eyes widen as she realises what she's just said. The toothbrush returns to its previous residence and scrubs valiantly at her mouth. She's going to need something stronger when she's done. Maybe bleach.


	9. Cracks on the Surface

**Title: **Cracks on the Surface

**Summary: **Owen notices the effects Torchwood is having on Gwen.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to show.

**Rating: **G

**A/N: **Set in 'Small Worlds'.

She's close to snapping. I've seen that haunted look before. On Suzie and others like her, the ones who couldn't cope.

She sits quietly in the SUV, avoiding Jack's gaze. She doesn't understand that he had to do what he did. It was one little girl or the whole world. Everyone else can see that, except her. She's still innocent; oblivious to the harsh reality of being in Torchwood, the burden of the world on your shoulders. She's learning fast though. Everyone learns soon enough. Some stay, some break. I haven't known her long, but Gwen's not running the kind.


	10. Silent Understanding

**Title: **SilentUnderstanding

**Summary: **Gwen begins to feel the burden of working for Torchwood and feels she's alone.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Small Worlds'.

I can't take this anymore. Not on my own. When this car stops I'll be left in the flat with Rhys, oblivious to the day I've had. Looking up at the people around me only makes me feel more alone. Tosh and I aren't really close and Jack has his own problems to deal with, as for Owen…well let's not go there. I haven't been able to look him in the eyes since the kiss. He probably saved my life that day.

"Who's up for a drink?" He drives past my flat without waiting for an answer.


	11. Possession is Nine Tenth of the Law

**Title: **Possession is Nine Tenths of the Law.

**Summary: **'When did she become _my_ Gwen?'

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set during 'Countrycide'.

"All these things, changing how I see the world…and I can't share them with anyone" She stands looking out at the bay wearing only my shirt, looking vulnerable and lost. This isn't my Gwen.

When did she become _my_ Gwen? I grin at the night's events. Oh yeah, she's _mine._ Getting to my feet I slowly wrap my arms around her, feeling her relax in to my touch. "Now you have me." She kisses me and the tender moment is over. It's back to what it started as; a way to forget about Torchwood and everything else, including Rhys.


	12. In to the Lion's Den

**Title: **Into the Lion's Den.

**Summary: **Owen has a way of getting under her skin.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set during 'Countrycide'.

Sitting on the cramped sofa with Rhys cuddled in to her Gwen couldn't focus. Had Rhys asked her what she thought of whatever mindless show he had on she couldn't have answered. All she could hear were Owen's words echoing in her mind 'We'd be AMAZING. And that scares the-"

"Cup of tea?" Rhys interrupted her thoughts. She should have said yes. Just drank the stupid tea and went to bed, but no she had to make an excuse.

"I've got to pick something up from work."

Later she found herself standing outside Owen's apartment. "Can we talk?"


	13. Secret Words

**Title: **Secret Words

**Summary: **Toshiko heard his thoughts…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Set during 'Greeks bearing Gifts'.

"Toshiko." He's almost growling as he corners her before she even has her car door closed. Her face drops. She doesn't need another lecture from him, she feels bad enough. "Whatever you heard me thinking-"

"Is your business." Toshiko interrupts him, her eyes gentle and full of understanding. Some of the rage within him dies as she reassures him that she won't tell a soul what she knows. "Does Gwen know?"

"No." He does growl this time. "And she's not going to."

She nods, accepting his decision. "She said the same thing." Frowning he runs after her.

"Tosh?"


	14. An Outside Perception

**Title: **An Outside Perception

**Summary: **Toshiko knows Gwen is clearly thinking, and feeling.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Set during 'Greeks bearing Gifts'.

"Tosh." She smiles as her co-worked answers the door. It's early, but Gwen has to talk to her in person before work. "Can we talk? About yesterday?" She lets her in to her house and waits for the imminent storm.

"Did you…" She pauses, trying to find the words. "I love Rhys." Toshiko nods, knowing where this is going. It's not often you can get outside perspective on your jumbled thoughts.

"But you love Owen too."

Gwen blushes and fidgets as she looks away. "Love's a bit strong…" Toshiko shakes her head.

"I don't think it is."


	15. Prince Charming

**Title: **Prince Charming

**Summary: **Every time she's hurt he's the first one there.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** Set during 'They Keep Killing Suzie'.

Gwen Cooper is gasping for air and clinging to Owen with desperation. He pulls her in close against him, cradling her like she's a distraught child after a nightmare. Well the nightmare is over. She's alive and Suzie isn't.

She calms as she takes in his scent and recognises the warm and secure arms that are wrapped around her. He soothes her with comforting words, and carries her to the car while she still clings to his chest. Jack hangs back leaving them be. After all, Owen's the one taking it upon himself to play Prince Charming.


	16. All Great Things Must End

**Title: **All great things must End.

**Summary: **Gwen decides it's time to sort out her life.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** Set during 'They Keep Killing Suzie'.

"You slept with Suzie." His guilty silence is all the answer she needs.

"You can hardly be jealous luv, that was ages ago, and you're still with Rhys." A hard slap to the face silences him; the only noise in the car the echo of the impact of flesh upon flesh.

"I can't keep doing this Owen." She takes his face in her hands; stroking the cheek she struck him on. "I love Owen." She kisses him softly. Goodbye.

Slipping out of the car she rushes to her flat, where Rhys waits for her.

"What about me?"


	17. Silent Treatment

**Title: **Silent Treatment

**Summary: **Things can't just go back to how they were, and Owen's got a touch of the green-eyed monster.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** Set during 'Random Shoes.'

Why does she bother with that guy? I look over at the blonde who keeps appearing at every scene, waiting to talk to Gwen, who politely smiles at him. Gripping the steering wheel I watch as she brushes him off again. Poor kid.

Don't get me wrong. I don't like the little dork, but being brushed aside like some expendable thing, especially by Gwen Cooper, bloody hurts.

She gets in the SUV beside me, eyes staring straight ahead, lips tightly closed, completely ignoring my presence. It's been this way since she ended it. Whatever it was that we had.


	18. Return to the Cosy Life

**Title: **Return to the Cosy life

**Summary: **Owen makes one last attempt to get her back.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Set during 'Random Shoes.'

Eyes front Cooper. Gwen forces herself to sit silently in the SUV, her eyes staring out of the windscreen as Owen drives them back to Torchwood. She doesn't trust herself around him with the others, so sitting alone in the car isn't helping her anxiety.

He skids to a halt as she ignores his attempts at small talk. "Ignoring me won't change anything." She looks at him with tired eyes and sighs.

"Owen-" He cuts off whatever she was going to say by kissing her for all he's worth.

"Remember that when you're sick of Rhys. Sick of being cosy."


	19. Second Fiddle

**Title: **Second Fiddle

**Summary: **Diane's always going to be second best

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Set during 'Out of Time.'

It started with the flirting to get to Gwen. He hadn't expected it to get so serious. He fell hard for the new woman in his life. Watching her as she sleeps he begins to realize why. Long dark hair, cheeky smile, a defiant attitude…he's not sure if he's describing Diane or Gwen. He knows that's why he needs her to love him; Gwen can't.

Diane isn't stupid. She knows whom he thinks of when they're together. She's seen the longing looks he directs at his co-worker. It makes it easier to leave him, knowing she's only second best anyway.


	20. Revelations

**Title: **Revelations

**Summary: **Rhys thinks Gwen can lie to him too easily, he doesn't know the half of it.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **G

**A/N:** Set during 'Out of Time.'

Rhys storms out leaving Gwen alone on the sofa. She grimaces as she hears the door slam. His words stung her. Yet how many times had she dismissed something with the simple uttering of 'work'? The majority of those times had been work, but not all of them.

Countless times she'd rang him at the end of the day, waiting for Owen outside of his car, lying about having to wait overtime.

How many times had she lay in his bed as Owen slept soundly, and lied about falling asleep at work? Rhys was right she could lie too easily.


	21. Sympathy From the Devil

**Title: **Sympathy From the Devil

**Summary: **Owen can't handle Gwen feeling sorry for him, not when she's the cause of his suffering.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in'Combat'.

"Owen?" A gentle hand rests on his shoulder as he stands glaring at the Weevil. He pulls away. He doesn't want or need her sympathy.  
"Is it because of Diane-"

"Shut up." He growls, refusing to look at her. "It wasn't about Diane!" Ignoring him she wraps her arms around his waist, leaning in to his chest.

"I want to be here for you." He lets her lie against him for a few more moments, enjoying the way her body fits snugly against him, before shoving her away.

"You've got Rhys...and I'm not in the mood for a shag."


	22. Lullaby

**Title: **Lullaby

**Summary: **Whether he likes it or not Gwen's going to be there for him.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in'Combat'.

She doesn't care that stops her as she tries to shove her way in to his flat, she goes in anyway, dragging him with her. "What the hell?" Owen grumbles as he's dragged over to the couch.

"Sit." She pushes him down and climbs in to his lap. Her arms wrap around him and she just sits there, cuddled in to him without explanation.

"Rhys not finish the job?" He teases. She doesn't take the bait.

"Shut up."

When Gwen wakes in the morning she's still cradled in his arms and he's fast asleep for the first time in days.


	23. Let Go

**Title:** Let it go

**Summary: **He needs the rift open.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **Set in 'Captain Jack Harkness'. OK, it's been a while since I updated this. Already had the two episode 12 drabbles written, then my computer died . I've been waiting for it to be fixed so I can get a lot of my fiction back. I watched episode 12 the other day though and wrote this. I like it better than the first one so I'm using it.

"You loved her?" I ignore Ianto. The simple answer is no. The complicated version is I have to. I have to open rift and get Diane back. Otherwise I'm alone. Without her; without Gwen. She has Rhys. She's made it perfectly clear that he's the man for her. I'm just the screw up who can't admit he appreciates her, loves her, for the real Gwen. The one only I know.

Ianto asks when I'll accept that she chose to leave me. Is he talking about Diane? Or Gwen? I'll never accept Gwen leaving me. That's why I need Diane back.


End file.
